Extreme Rules 2011
Extreme Rules was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE, which took place on May 1, 2011 at the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa, Florida. It was the third Extreme Rules event. This was also the first WWE pay-per-view event to be held in Tampa since Survivor Series in 2000. Event summary Michelle McCool vs Layla Best friends have officially become foes. In one of the biggest victories of her career, Layla has forced Michelle McCool to leave WWE in an emotionally-charged Loser Leaves WWE Match. But the former Flawless BFFs left Extreme Rules stunned after Kharma leveled Michelle after the bell. After apologizing to the Divas locker room and surprisingly receiving a wish of good luck from several Divas, Layla turned her recent streak of losses around when the Diva Search winner had to fight to stay in WWE. In a No-Disqualification, No Count-out Match, Michelle hit Layla with the Faithbreaker, but Layla countered, pinning her former Team Flawless counterpart. A bittersweet Layla left her one-time best friend shocked after her win, and, just when it appeared Michelle would breakdown in tears alone in the ring, the mysterious Kharma emerged. In an act of sheer strength and wicked determination, Kharma quickly destroyed Michelle, leaving her face-down on the mat after her final, fateful matchin WWE. It was a moment that left not only the Divas – but the WWE Universe – stunned. Before their bestie break-up at Extreme Rules, Team Flawless had been inseparable for more than a year, leaving an indelible mark in WWE history. Layla was the final Diva to win the Women’s Championship in May 2010, while Michelle unified the Divas Championship in September of the same year. These beauties bullied and battled their way through the Divas locker room, unashamed of their oftentimes cruel behavior, no matter who they offended. But after a WrestleMania XXVII loss to a team including Snooki of Jersey Shore fame, cracks began forming in Lay-Cool’s one-time flawless friendship. Layla suffered several losses in singles action, causing a major rift with Michelle. The English-born Diva insisted on couples therapy, but real-talking it out only made matters worse. Michelle viciously attacked her former partner in Flawless after she lost on Raw. Following an emotional match against each other which ended in a double-count out, Layla offered a challenge to Michelle: A No-Disqualification, No Count-out Match. Michelle agreed and boldly added that the loser must leave WWE. Surely Michelle never expected to fall to her former BFF at Extreme Rules, but she certainly wouldn’t have imagined being brutally attacked by Kharma. With Michelle’s departure from WWE, who will Kharma set her wicked sights on next? Results * Loser Leaves WWE match: Layla defeated Michelle McCool Image gallery ER11_Photo_81.jpg ER11_Photo_82.jpg ER11_Photo_83.jpg ER11_Photo_84.jpg ER11_Photo_85.jpg ER11_Photo_86.jpg ER11_Photo_87.jpg ER11_Photo_88.jpg ER11_Photo_89.jpg ER11_Photo_90.jpg ER11_Photo_91.jpg ER11_Photo_92.jpg ER11_Photo_93.jpg ER11_Photo_94.jpg ER11_Photo_95.jpg ER11_Photo_96.jpg ER11_Photo_97.jpg ER11_Photo_98.jpg ER11_Photo_99.jpg ER11_Photo_100.jpg Category:2011 pay-per-view events Category:Gail Kim Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Rosa Mendes Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Alicia Fox Category:Natalya Category:Layla Category:Michelle McCool Category:Kharma Category:WWE pay-per-view events